The present invention relates to a device and more particularly to a punch device for use in preparation of animation paper.
An animation shot is composed of a series of individual animation sheets laid one on top of another, with each animation sheet having a component of the overall image. To ensure that successive layers of the animation sheets are held in registration, a series of holes are punched in each sheet and these holes are aligned. The tolerances between the size of the holes and the size of retaining pegs on a cell holder are tight to ensure that there is no movement between layers. The risk of relative movement between layers is further minimised by the nature of the holes themselves, which are generally of the format rectangular-circular-rectangular, with the rectangular holes located at a preset distance from the centre circular hole. The term rectangular used in this specification is used to describe an elongated slot with semi-circular ends.
Pre-punched animation paper is relatively expensive and thus, many animators prefer to punch their own paper to reduce costs. To do this the animators and student animators must purchase or gain access to a specialised punch. The size and costs such animation paper punches means that they are not widely available. This can prove particularly problematic where an animator underestimates the number of sheets required and there is difficulty obtaining the additional sheets required.
There is therefore a need for a device, which will overcome the aforementioned problems.
Accordingly, there is provided a device for use in preparation of animation paper, the device having a punching plate hingedly connected to a receiving plate.
Preferably, the punching plate has an upwardly extending circular punch intermediate and coaxial with two upwardly extending rectangular punches.
In one arrangement, the punching plate defines an alignment receiving aperture.
Ideally, the receiving plate defines a circular recess located intermediate and coaxial with two rectangular recesses.
In one arrangement, the receiving plate incorporates an upwardly extending paper guide formed for complimentary engagement with an aperture on the punching plate.
In one embodiment of the invention the receiving plate incorporates a dimension guide.
In a particularly preferred arrangement, the or each rectangular punch has an angled cutting edge. This prevents undue contact between the punching plate and the receiving plate and allows tighter tolerances to be achieved thereby guaranteeing registration between respective sheets of a given cell animation page.
Preferably, the or each paper guide has an abutment edge and an angled top profile.